John's Diary
by CelticRose1
Summary: So this is post-Reichenbach and John's started to write a diary for reasons. This'll pretty much just be him going about life after Sherlock, meeting people, running into old friends/enemies, you know how this stuff is. I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters, so, um, please to not be suing me. Rated T for future chapters, maybe. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months, eleven days since Sherlock...The flat feels so empty without his constant pacing, violin playing, complaints of boredom. I haven't had the heart to move any of his things. Abandoned experiments are still on the little table in the kitchen, his skull and knife are still on the mantle-piece...and there's still a Sherlock-shaped hole in my heart. Most people assumed we were a coupe, but really...well, hell, I don't even really know. He is - _was_ the kind of person you could never really be sure how you felt about. So, did I love him? Absolutely. Did I love him like _that_? I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

I've started working at Bart's again. It helps, being where Sherlock and I spent so much time, where we first met. Molly and I sometimes chat over lunch, always avoiding the elephant hanging over us. We don't really have much in common besides Sherlock, so most of the time we just sit and enjoy each other's company. I run into Sarah occasionally and we smile awkwardly before heading off to wherever we need to go. Even after we broke up we were still friends, but after Sherlock's...things, I don't know, they changed somehow. Another friend lost. After the bustle of the hospital, the flat feels so much emptier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so this is the last prewritten one, so I'll try to update soon, along with my Avengers fic. No promises because I'm not sure how often I'll be able to get on the computer over the holidays. I will definitely try though. Hope you enjoy!**

I met this girl at work today. Her name is Mary and she's a new nurse here. She happened to be working on one of my patients, so we introduced ourselves. She's a right pretty little thing, shorter than me with features that make her look almost like a fairy. She makes up for her size in her spunk, though, 'cause boy does she have a sparky attitude. She suggested we meet for coffee and I was tempted to say no, but something about her made me say yes. When I got home I was gonna tell Sherlock...when I remembered he wasn't there. I admit, I cried. It's still so raw after these, God, almost seven months. Even after he...he still pretty much controls my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Our little...date went really well. We met at this little coffee shops she knew about - one of those posh ones where the coffee costs three dollars and the tea even more. Whatever worries I had of not being able to find something to talk about dissolved very quickly. Mary, well she...God, I can't even begin to describe her, other than that she has a quick wit I think Sherlock would appreciate...would _have_ appreciat_ed_. But, yeah, never a dull moment with her. Next week we're going to see that new Bond picture...Skyfall, that's it! I was really surprised when she said she likes Bond, not many women I've met have, and I was eager to see her outside of work again, so _logically_ it made sense. She's the first person who's really made me smile since Sherlock...since Sherlock died. Ah! I've got to go for my shift, laterz.

**I don't own the Bond stuff either. Hope y'all had a nice Christmas! (Oh, um tissue alert for the next chapter. Sorry in advance.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tough shift yesterday, I'm not usually in the pediatric ward, but they were short-handed and I was the only person available. God, all those little kids that were so sick...people think because I was an army doctor I've seen it all, all the horror and sadness, but this was worse by far. Those men signed up knowing the risk, these kids didn't ask for any of this. They don't deserve it, they're kids Goddammit! And the one boy, his name is Billy and he has terminal cancer, he told me that when he gets out his big brother's gonna take him to the zoo because he's never been to the zoo and he loves animals. When I left I asked one of the nurses how long he has to live...times like those I'm glad I was a soldier...Molly and I had lunch again and she must have guessed something was wrong, she's always been good at that. I told her about Billy and she sat there for a minute with a strange look on her face. She got up quickly, grabbing her stuff and apologizing for leaving in such a rush. All the rest of the day I wondered what was going on...I guess I'll find out today when I see her at lunch. Gah! How am I always late?


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly, I am so so so so sorry for how long this took (look it's really long though). I have...yeah, no excuses other than writer's block (stupid excuse, sorry) and being busy with school and the real world (grr). So, here's the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Molly asked me to meet her during lunch in the parking lot earlier today. I agreed, not having anything else to then. It gave me something to think about in between patients and by the time I was finishing up with my last appointment before lunch, I surprised myself with how excited I was for this. After the patient - an older man with a sinus infection - left, I checked my schedule one last time before heading down. I had plenty of time before my next appointment.

"Maybe," I had thought to myself, "enough time that I can sleep a bit after lunch." I headed to the elevator, bypassing the stairs because my leg's been acting up again. It's weird - it's been over a year since it last hurt; the day I met Sherlock. No one else got on the elevator, so the ride to the first floor went by quickly and I made it out the the parking lot in record time. I spotted Molly quickly and headed over to give her a hand with - "A cat carrier?!" was my startled question to her when I got a good look at what she had been trying to extricate from her car. She thanked me and then launched into an explanation:

"When you told me about the little boy who loved animals I thought I'd see if I could bring in my cat to visit with the children who are either healthy or stable enough. I thought you might like to see his face when I bring little Hamish in." I had snorted, nearly dropping the carrier. Molly caught it in an uncharacteristically graceful maneuver - poor Hamish yowling terrifiedly - giving me a strange look all the while. I apologized, explaining that I just thought it was funny that the name she gave her cat happened to be my middle name. That set her stuttering apologies before I stopped her by telling her there was no way she was to know, and even if she did, it would be no big deal. We managed to get up to the pediatric ward without further incident - though one of the nurses on duty did try to give us a hard time before Molly managed to fumble out the note from the department head allowing her to bring the cat in. We headed immediately to Billy's room after having asked whether he was awake. I convinced Molly to let me go first - no easy feat as she was nearly bouncing with excitement by that time. Billy was ecstatic at sight of me and he was halfway through telling me about the new book his parents him before he calmed down. When he finished and was taking a breath to launch into the next topic I asked him if he wanted a special visitor. I swear if he hadn't been connected to God knows how many tubes and wires he would have jumped out of the bed to open the door himself. As I opened the door to let Molly and Hamish in, I couldn't help thinking that this did not look like a dying boy. Hamish was a natural, immediately heading for Billy, turning in circles as small hands were run down hi back, all the while gracefully avoiding getting caught on the thicket of - stuff. Molly and Billy became friends very quickly, both fascinated with animals and how bodies work, so I left them to squeeze in a bit of sleep while I could, first recording this little snippet. Days like this remind me why I became a doctor.


End file.
